


Всё в порядке

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Ойкава постоянно извиняется. У Акааши всё в порядке.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	Всё в порядке

В салоне небольшой чёрной хонды, которую Акааши приобрёл в прошлом месяце, пахнет кожей, которой отделан салон, и ненавязчивым мятным ароматизатором. Акааши запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в звук барабанящего по окнам и крыше дождя. На Токио надвигается очередной тайфун. Погода в этом году бушует и негодует, но у Акааши есть личный тайфун, который поглощает его целиком и полностью, стоит ему оказаться рядом.

Личный тайфун задерживается в пути, нарушает все сроки и обещания метеорологов. Акааши не нервничает, не стучит пальцами по рулю и только один раз смотрит на часы. Ойкава снова врывается в его жизнь ровно в половину девятого — на двадцать минут позже назначенного.

— Извини, дождь, искал зонт, — поспешно говорит он, улыбается и стряхивает капли воды с кончиков волос. Акааши наблюдает за ним искоса, заводит двигатель и трогается с места. 

— Всё в порядке, — он слегка улыбается и продолжает следить, как Ойкава елозит на месте, путается в собственном шарфе, пытаясь стянуть его с шеи, и убирает липнущие к влажному лицу волосы.

Дожди заканчиваются, наступают морозы — лёгкие, от которых леденеют руки, но не стёкла. Акааши привычно берётся за руль машины и выезжает на токийские улицы, среди которых шумно, тесно, не протолкнуться. В горле свербит от желания выпить кофе, глаза слипаются от недостатка сна, пальцы сводит от холода из-за непрогретого салона. Акааши просто едет дальше. 

Зима необычно холодная в этом году. Промозглая, противная. Вокруг всё сияет рождественскими огнями. Они слепят и напоминают, что праздник совсем скоро, что подарки не куплены, что до конца года нужно успеть сделать слишком много. 

Акааши жмётся лбом к рулю и вздыхает. Ойкава снова опаздывает. 

— Извини, — Ойкава садится на пассажирское сиденье — улыбчивый, слегка разворошённый и шумный. От него пахнет улицей, холодом и кофе. — Тренировка затянулась. Хотел посмотреть, какие сейчас эти новички. И знаешь, это, конечно, стоит увидеть. 

— Всё в порядке, — Акааши только кивает и выезжает на забитую машинами улицу. Он не хочет видеть ни новичков в токийской лиге, ни их тренировки. Ему достаточно Ойкавы и его громкой болтовни. Пальцы на руле сжимаются немного крепче, и внутри зреет что-то пустое и чёрное. Акааши глушит, давит это в себе, напоминая — так неправильно и нельзя. 

Весна приходит рано. Уже в начале марта деревья зеленеют, а ханами в Токио и вовсе приходится на середину месяца. Акааши сидит в машине и смотрит на осыпающиеся прямо на капот лепестки сакуры. Розовое на чёрном отчего-то сильно раздражает. Хочется стряхнуть на землю и растоптать. Точно так же, как мироздание растоптало его надежды на светлое будущее или хотя бы стабильное настоящее.

Акааши злится и принципиально не смотрит волейбольные матчи, но смотрит прогноз погоды в Аргентине. Иногда открывает приложение с авиабилетами и представляет, как садится где-нибудь в Буэнос-Айресе, едет прямо к квартире Ойкавы и не выпускает его из дома сутки или даже двое, наплевав на тренировки. 

Волейбол, который так нравился в школе, становится ненавистным. Аргентина — ужасающей. Ойкава всё ещё восхитительным. Акааши иногда думает, что он сумасшедший. 

— Извини, — торопливо говорит в трубку Ойкава, — не получится приехать. Очень плотный график. Сам понимаешь. 

— Всё в порядке, — Акааши стискивает в руке телефон и смотрит, как ещё несколько лепестков опускаются на блестящий в бликах солнечных лучей капот. 

Летом жарко и душно. Акааши задыхается дома, в машине, на работе, на улице — везде. Сезон тайфунов заканчивается, но его личный тайфун не появляется в его жизни с Золотой недели. Акааши хочется забиться в угол комнаты и скулить от желания привезти Ойкаву обратно в Японию и лично — чёрт с ним, пусть будет волейбол — следить за режимом сна и тренировок. 

С Ойкавой сложно. Ему говорили. Акааши, смотря на улыбчивого и требующего внимания Ойкаву, согласно кивал. Сложно. Очень. Но так хотелось и до сих пор хочется, что пальцы сводит от напряжения. 

Акааши пьёт холодную газировку, откинув голову на спинку водительского сиденья, и безучастно смотрит, как светофор меняет цвета. Нога сама жмёт на педаль, поддаваясь рефлексам. Ощущение, что Акааши тоже живёт только рефлексами. 

— Извини, — голос Ойкавы в телефоне немного хриплый и запыхавшийся, — я знаю, ты хотел приехать на мой день рождения, но я на той неделе буду занят. Не получится. 

— Всё в порядке, — коротко отвечает Акааши и почти не слушает, что Ойкава продолжает говорить. Желание приехать, выдернуть с любой тренировки, наплевать на все амбиции и мечты Ойкавы и утащить в свою скучную и пресную жизнь, наполненную поездками на работу и с работы на опостылевшей машине, только крепнет.

Возможно, ему стоит обратиться к врачу. 

Осень в этом году тёплая. Клёны краснеют только к концу ноября, Акааши перестаёт нормально спать ещё в сентябре. Он постоянно листает инстаграм Ойкавы, но изо всех сил старается не звонить каждый час, не забрасывать сообщениями, не надоедать. Ойкава всегда отвечает феерией смайликов и отрывистыми фразами. У него множество фотографий с тренировок и почти всегда бодрый голос. У Ойкавы целая жизнь — там, на другом континенте, у Акааши только Ойкава. Но ему ничего больше и не надо. 

Он бросает телефон на пассажирское сиденье и едет в сторону собственной квартиры — той, которую и домом называть не хочется. Ту, где просто можно спрятаться и беззвучно скучать, скучать, скучать. И ненавидеть волейбол. Психотерапевт ему говорит, что он зациклился. Психотерапевт ему говорит, что нужно найти какие-то интересы, хобби, других людей. Акааши давно растерял все знакомства и думает только об Ойкаве. 

С Ойкавой сложно, говорили ему. 

Без Ойкавы невозможно, знает он сам. 

Ойкава появляется в начале декабря, когда клёны окончательно стали красными, а Акааши закончил курс психотерапии и продаёт ненужную машину. В ней всё ещё пахнет кожей, но запах мяты давно выветрился. Акааши думает, что никогда не сможет есть мятные леденцы.

Акааши открывает дверь квартиры и в удивлённом молчании смотрит на раскрасневшегося Ойкаву со спортивной сумкой наперевес. Он улыбается, машет рукой и говорит:

— Извини, что поздно. Рейс задержали, — его глаза горят, но начинают полыхать, когда в коридор выходит заспанный Ивайзуми. — Ива-чан! 

Акааши отступает, когда Ойкава бросает сумку на пол и в два шага пересекает коридор, крепко обнимая Ивайзуми и бесцеремонно целуя его в щёку.

— Я скучал, — победно сообщает он. — С самого дня моего рождения не виделись. Мог бы и приехать ещё разок осенью, у меня было несколько свободных дней. Ах да, Акааши-чан, — Ойкава оборачивается и полыхает энтузиазмом. — У тебя же сегодня день рождения? Поздравляю! 

Ойкава говорит и говорит, Акааши продолжает стоять и сжимать пальцами ручку двери. Ивайзуми хочется выставить вон из квартиры, которую они вместе снимают уже второй год (из-за чего в жизни Акааши всё идёт наперекосяк, а сама жизнь исчезает), а Ойкаву оставить тут и никогда никуда не пускать. Ни в его проклятую Аргентину, ни к Ивайзуми. 

Ручка под сжатой ладонью тихо хрустит, возвращая Акааши в реальность. Он с трудом сглатывает и закрывает дверь. С другой стороны. 

Вероятно, ему следует записаться к другому врачу.


End file.
